Tobi's Mask
by diesanotgoodfang
Summary: On hold until I'll get a new laptop
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my second full-fleged Naruto story! I know I have HoH to worry about but this was actually done before I started to work at HoH so I decided to upload it.**

-Prologue, Second "Tobi"-

An cloaked figure watched the village moving for another day. This figure wore a dark brown, almost black cloak, typicall brown ninja-sandals and had a white mask with one eye-hole. This figure was called Tobi. Tobi was a mysterious terrorist who attacked Hidden Leaf village seven years ago with nine tails that is. Not many even knew he was there that night but those who do know hope they won't see him again. Tobi jumped at another rooftop, this time he looked inside the apartment inside and groaned in frustration, there was 'that boy'. Tobi was seriously wondering why he was following him.

Tobi still remembered his old sensei, and for some weird reason felt responsible for the boy's life. He also wondered why he killed those villagers who attaced him, sure they deserved it for attacking such a sweet- damn it! He did it again!

Tobi stomped on the rooftop with his foot hard. He acutaly broke it and fell on top of the boy's bed waking him up. With yelp the boy jumped away from the masked man. "I am not here to hurt you." Said Tobi without thinking, actually he almost smiled under his mask. This boy, his first sensei's son actually made him fell like his old self.

The boy stoped shaking and looked at the man. "W-who are you?" Tobi wondered what to say, after two seconds he decided. "My name is... Obito, Obito Uchiha."

_-Timeskip-_

Two figures were seen on top of Hokage monument, one was known as Tobi or Obito, second one looked similar. The second person wore a black cloak with a **Rinne-Sharingan **in the front, wore black ninja sandals and had a mask which looked almost the same as the Tobi's one, only difference was a small khanjii for **Kitsune** in the left corner of it. Also the right eye was visible, it looked very... fox like. The left one was hidden under red cloth that hid it from the world. "Naruto, I have teached you everything I could. Now it's time for you to make your own legend." Obito paused, then continued. "When we'll meet again, we will probably fight. I hope, you'll win. Now show the Hokage who you really are my student." And with that the second figure was left alone.

_Hokage's office. Minutes later._

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an elderly man, he lead his village for two great wars before choosing a successor, who simply died. The old man was battling the most powerful enemy of all kages, paperwork. As he wanted to take a break he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He yelled. The door opened and in steeped an masked individual. Hiruzen rised his eye at the mysterious man. "Who are you, and what do you want." The man's visible eye flashed red. "Hokage-sama, please tell your ANBU to leave The room, we have some things to talk about. Privately." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the man. The future sighed and this time softly added. "Uzumaki Kushina" These two words worked like an magical key the elder ordered his ANBU away and put an seal which blocked any means to spy on them.

Before he could say a thing the man toom of his mask. Hiruzen's hearth stopped moving for a second only to return more aggressively. "N-NARUTO!?" The man revealed to boy smiled at him. "Yep! Sensei told me to show you why you couldn't find me! Obito-Sensei gave me his first mask and upgraded it for me!" The old man blinked. Obito?

"And Jiji, he showed me a lot of cool trics and..." Suddenly his demanor changed. "I can't hold it anymore. It's good to see you again old man. My sensei trained me until I got on mid jonin level. So I want to join any group of ninja **straightly **under **your** orders **only**." Hiruzen put his hand on the boy's head. "Naruto, tell me everything."

And Naruto told him all he was **allowed** to say. After three hours of talking Hiruzen agreed to put him as **Hunter-nin** of course not legally but still put him there.

Naruto even got his first mission, **to find them...**

-End-

**So this story was actually completely done before I made an account here so I will change a lot of things. Now from the next chapter I will start "Uzumaki rebirth ARC" This will take only two chapters. So Ja ne.**


	2. ARC 1, Chapter 1

-Chapter 1, On the trail-

Kitsune, as Hiruzen dubbed him, was jumping from tree to tree. His goal clear in mind, now he still wore the same cloathes he did before but now he had an Konoha hitai-ate on his left arm. The masked hunter arrived at the border of Hi no Kuni and unclaimed territory or actually Free Land of Tree's[1]. Kitsune crossed the border without hesitation that most of rookies has, he still remembers when Obito showed him different country.

**-Flashback no jutsu!-**

_Obito looked at his charge with irritation, why did he take him here!? "Obito-Sensei, where are we?" __The adult sighed and rubbed his temple. "This is Land of Lightning, we're here to visit a friend of mine in Kumogakure..._

**-Flashback no jutsu Kai!-**

The masked nin shook his head it was too important mission to lost focus on. He entered the cave most people would miss but he didn't, he puched the wall and saw a fallen genjutsu. "... that's new hidden eddy? Let's see..."

Kitsune entered the village and used his new technique. **"Fox art: Shadow sneak!"**[2]. Almost invisible Kitsune made his way through the village. He stoped in front of the biggest building in it, he put his hand near the door and put a little of his blood on the door, the result was like he through it would be. The door opened.

Kitsune enteted the house as fast as he could but not before making sure no-one saw him. As we walked near one of the rooms he heard a faint crying. Turning towards the room he was able to her the words more clearly. "What do you mean their gone Kimiko!?" The women's voice yelled out. The crying stabilised and younger voice replied. "I mean what I said! Ladies Uzumaki left the house three hours ago, there's no way we'll be able to follow them!" Kimiko yelled at the woman. This was enough for Kitsune as he run away from the village.

_Two hundred metres from the village._

Two almost identical females walked through the forest. The first one was tall woman in her thirties. The second one was an nine year old girl. Both of them had an red hair and blue eyes. They were Kushina and Mito Uzumaki. Two mysterious travelers from land of fire. Both also were running away from a man with a Shinigami mask and his helper with Sasunoo mask. Yet they didn't know they had a new pursuer one angry Kitsune from Konoha.

_With Kisune sixty metres from his targets._

Kitsune kept his distance from them, he congregated himself for using an **blood clone** to search the village while he ventured east. His targets were in his field of vision, yet he still watched them to make sure to know as much as he can about them. The older one, Kushina seemed depressed and tired. While her daughter was worse, she looked sick, really sick. Then he saw two figures moving towards them. 'The mission may be a challenge now...' He throught with a smirk under his mask.

_With Uzumaki duo._

Kushina stoped walking as she felt that chakra, she knes that they didn't stand a chance against their pursues now. She, weakened and her daughter almost unconscious. She turned around to face one of them. The stronger one, Shin. "Uzumaki Kushina, you're under arrest for leaving Konoha. Give yourself or die." Kushina stod in front of her daughter, but before she could say anything Kitsune jumped to her left. **"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"**

-End-

**So that's basically it first chapter of first ARC. This ARC has actually almost three thousands word so I decided to make this chapter short but the next one will be fight and some important events and two flashbacks so I thik it explains why this chapter is actually shorther tham prologue.**

1 - Free Land of Tree's is actually a territory I made independent becuse of Kiri Civil war after Kiri ARC that place will be back in Land of water.

2 - A jutsu made for spy's work, makes user invisible


	3. ARC 1 chapter 2

-Chapter 2, Demon of the Leaf-

Kitsune laughed at Kushina's face and at aura that Shin and his helper gave out. **"Pathetic ningen, I am the true ninja of the leaf and you think you can deliver judgment on people in my leader's name?" **Kitsune got dangerously close to Shin. **"Answer me dog."** The other ninja slashed his sword at Kitsune, but it phased through him. Kitsune laughed again.

The other male, Sunoo threw six shuriken. "Ninja art: Shadow shuniken clone technique!" Each of them replicated into 34 pieces. Kitsune stood still as they too phased through him. **"You call yourself ninja? Come at me with intent to kill..." **

-Naruto/Kitsune vs Sunoo-

Sunoo ran straight at Kitsune his blades swirling as fast as it's physically possible. Seconds before they could be moved to pierce fleash Kitsune disappeared in black flash. Sunoo stoped for a second searching for his enemy. **"Ninja needs to be aware of their surroundings." **Sunoo turned left only to get a punch straight to face. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **Kitsune growled out as seven copies formed near him. Sunoo looked at Shin and gave him a nod before darkness consumed him.

-Naruto/Kitsune vs Shin-

Shin flashed in front of Kitsune gave him strong punch in the chest. Kitsune got thrown a feet back before regaining his footing. **"You may be a challenge." **Shin didn't respond he simply threw his hand up. Kitsune's eyes widened under his mask. _**"Rasengan!" **_The blue sphere hit Kitsune in the chest again sending him back, this time eight feet. The death masked ninja ran at Kitsune and before he could react send him flying at the tree six feet back. _**"Lightning relase: God's Thunder! [1]" **_Kitsune yelled out in pain as the giantic thunder hit him. His eyes got cloudy as he almost fallen go darkness he heard a new voice. **'Use my chakra. Destroy this dog.' **Kitsune's visible eye flashed red. **"Kyūgan![2]" **Before Shin blinked his enemy was just before him. **"Chidori!" **Shin's eyes widened that much, that they were visible through his mask. But as the assassination technique got close enough Shin disappeared leaving Kitsune alone with two Uzumaki.

-End of fight scene-

Kitsune turned towards the two females. Kushina seemed to close her eyes and hug her daughter very tightly. Kitsune grabbed them on the shoulder and they were gone.

_Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's office._

Hiruzen rised his eyes to see a leaf **Shunshin **falling in his office to reveal three people. One, Kitsune. Two, Kushina. And finally some girl. Hiruzen looked at Kitsune. "Good job Kitsune, but I want you and my ANBU guard to leave this room. You're dismissed." Kitsune nooded and left the office with three ANBU.

_Next day, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage monument._

Naruto sat on Yondaime's head and sighed. He wondered why he still didn't got new orders. He should know what to do after his mission right? Naruto got lost in throughts as he began to remember what happened when his sensei showed him Kumo...

**-Flashback no Jutsu-**

_Obito moved thres metres before Naruto, to make sure his new technique worked. It was called "Shadow sneak" if may be useful for both of them. Obito entered a show with a sign which said 'Double Kunai'. This shop was actually Konoha origin but after third World War it was moved for some reson. Obito looked at his old friend. "Kachi, how's bissnes?" The other man turned to him. "Slow as always Obito. What are you doing here? I throughout you were still working with you-know-who." Obito let out a chuckle. "The plan have... changed." Kachi noode, probably understanding whay he meant. "So, who's your friend?"_

**-Flashback no jutsu Kai!-**

Naruto shoke himself as ANBU in owl masj appeared near him. "Hokage-Sama needs you, Kitsune." Naruto nooded and burst unto smoke making the ANBU fall into coughing fit. "Damn you *cough* Uzumaki!"

_Hokage's office eight minutes later._

Hiruzen and Kushina sat in front of each other and were having an... interesting word exchange. "So this ANBU who took me here was... my son?" At the word 'son' there was a effect smiliar to sobbing. Before Sarutobi clan head could reply other voice interrupted their conversation. **"You wanted to see me Hokage-Sama?" **Kitsune walked into the room with his hands in invisible 'pockets' of his cloak. The oldest man nooded and said with tone leaving no room to discuss. "Naruto, take off your mask." Kitsune lowered his hood and took off his mask. While actually placing it in the same _invisible pocket_. Kushina looked at the boy who can be her presumably dead son. He looked like his father but had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

Kushna stood up and walked towards him. When she stood in front of him she muttered one word with visible uncertainty. "S-sochi?" Naruto forgetting his traing for a second nooded with a smile face only to... almost fell over as she hugged him. The moment only lasted four minutes but fell like forever to the reunited family.

**-Flashback no jutsu-**

_Kushina looked at her daughter, her **only alive** child. She still fellt grief for not being able to save her two sons but her daughter was enough to still have will to live. Kushina was now somewhere in land of spring, near border acutaly. She still didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to Kiri or Iwa. She had a chance of living happily in Kumo but there was always a shadow of A, the third Raikage and his better, but still smiliar son A, the fourth Raikage. There was also Suna but she acutaly hated the current Kazekage, so she decided to continue her journey throughout land of spring not even noticing two shadows following her._

_**(Time skip no jutsu)**_

_Kushina and her five year old daughter Mito were living happily in hidden waterfall village. She still after those years feel the same grief but decided to no matter how painfully to ignore it. Her neighbour, eleven tear old girl Fū was a jinchūriki like she once was. But she was a Nanabi one. Kushina helped her with a lot of things like shopping and her house's "Living comfort". Kushina was with here daughter laying unded one of the trees in the village as she heard an whispers around her. She opened her eyes and saw two masked figures looking at her and her daughter..._

**-Flashback no jutsu kai!-**

Kushina let go of her son and looked at the Kage. "Why you lied to me then?" The old man looked at her with questionable glance. "You know what I mean. 'Tiger' said that **you **found only Mito, and that **both** of my **boys **were gone. So, why did you lied?" Hiruzen blinked. "Kushina, the 'Tiger' you're talking about died durning the attack. So it wasn't **my ANBU**." Kushina's eyes widened. How could she forget about that mummy![3] "So it all was Danzo's plan?" Now, Kushina was strong, independent and intelligent women but like most her emotions were a problem. Hiruzen seemed to lost himself in his own world which left Naruto and Kushina in uncomfortable silence. "... so, you thorough I and my **brother**, I didn't even knew existed were dead and only Mito my lil sis survived the sealing?" Kushina nooded sadly. "I-I know I should have lo-" She couldn't finish, well how could she science she let out a gasp when her son hugged her. "Please, don't leave me again." Kushina's eyes were like a waterfalls of tears, all becuse her son accepted her. Durning this scene Hiruzen returned from his dream land.

"I guess it was his plot to overthrow me or Minato." The man stated. "But this could be merely an weird plot to get rid of you." Kushina rised an eyebrow at this. "Who could try to get rid of me? Were I that bad?" Hiruzen resisted an urge to shiver, she should guess her title had to come from somewhere. Naruto cleared his throat. "With due respect Hokage-Sama, but what, other reason than to talk with my mother, have you summoned me?" The elder gasped. "Right, I want you to become Kushina's and Mito's bodyguard until I deem your job done. Will you accept?" Naruto looked at his mother, and smiled. "Hai."

**-Flashback no jutsu-**

_Naruto's eyes widened, this old man saw through his jutsu! Obito laughed. Kachi smiled softly. "Your technique was really good, I only saw you, or rather felt you because I am a sensor type." Naruto let his jutsu fall and smiled at the man. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Obito's student 'ttebayo!" Kachi blinked, where did he heard such accent? Before he could think of it they all heard screaming from outside, and rushed out. In the middle od the road stood three figures. One had a typical figure for a Kiri-nin. Second and Third looked almost the same, only they had an Kumo hitai-ate.__"Give me the cat-slut." [4]_ _The whole road fell into silence, you could almost hear their breaths. "Yo! If you wanna' hurt de' kitty, ya need to butt me now!"_

**-Flashback no jutsu kai!- [5]**

-End-

**Ah, finally it took me some time but I did it. Now I have a question, I know it's only two thousand words, but two and hald or three for each chapter should be enough right?**

[1] - I'm actually not sure how this technique worked, it's the only time I actually have it in my notes.

[2] - Kyūgan, this version of Kyūgan was made by my friend, it has powers of Eternal Mangeyouku Sharingan with Byakugan's 360' field of vision. It looks like Kyuubi's eye.

[3] - I don't actually remember nuch about Danzo, while I re-watchesd the whole anime two times before deciding to write something, Danzo always escape's my memories. I seriously need to re-watch it again...

[4] - I needed to put some Kiri-nin in Kumo, so that's why I put two of them as ninja who are loyal to cloud. This other guy is actually a canon character, yet I don't feel that he'll be important so I guess I can kill him out.

[5] - I said two flashbacks but I decided to cut this flashback in two so it would make some sense why next chapter is sadly 60% flashback.

**And finally, Shin and Sunoo will be important for this story, and both of these guys are OC's, and Shin only knows Rasengan becuse I needed some crazy enemy for my story. And yes, in this timeline Minato had one more apapprentice after taking his genin team.**

**And final note, while I made Kushina alive, Minato is still dead. I don't actally remember my resons for it but it had to be something important. And I hope anyone can give me some points in writing fight scenes, these had '- -' only becuse I wrote them like that in old version.**

**Happily I can say that I'm publishing Naruto known jutsu. Also Naruto knows Chidori and Rakiri becuse Obito saw Kakashi use both with his Sharingan.**

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" 100%**

**"Fire release: great fireball technique" 68%**

**"Water release: water bullet" 81%**

**"Wind relase: great breakthrough" 92%**

**"Chidori" 80%**

**"Rakiri" 62%**

**"Blood clone technique" 29%**

**"Adamant sealing chakra chains" 11%**

**"Kamui" 70%**

**"Fox art: Shadow sneak" 88%**

**"Henge" 100%**

**"Shunshin" 89% (Not being able to use water shunshin)**

**"Kawarimi" 100%**

**So that means Naruto has still a long way to learn, especially his chakra chains (he can hurt himself now) and blood clone (only two hours).**

**I hope this chapter is good enough.**

***Edit 1 - Damn, why half of this chapter is cut****?***

***Edit 2 - I managed to find my older save with the rest of this chapter and I'm kind of shocked that most of it was A/N***

***Edit 3 - I'm an idiot, I forgot some techniques...***


	4. ARC 1 chapter 3 -Epilogue-

**-Epilogue of ARC 1-**

-Chapter 3, Uzumaki united!-

Naruto and Kushina were seated in living room of Namikaze/Uzumaki estates. Kushina took a sip of her tea while Naruto asked her. "You said two, can you tell me something about my brother? At last how he looked?" Kushina nearly splited her mouth's entire load at him, but she somewhat managed to stop that awkward move. "... you see... we only named your brother. He was supposed to be called Menma, but you know how it went..." Naruto looked at his mother. Something was wrong here. "Menma, this name sounds familiar..." Naruto's eyes widened, that... NE [1] agent. "Sochi-kun?"

**-Flashback no jutsu!-**

_Younger Naruto, together with Obito stood at rooftop of one mysterious buildings in the forest around Konoha. On the building was one big Khanji for "NE" what idiot build that [2]?_

_Other than that... it looked like a fucking shelter. Seriously who build a shelter in a forest for no fucking reason [3]? Ehm, anyways Obito put his hand on his apprentice's arm. "Now Naruto, are you redy to test your Kyūgan?" Naruto, who looked as if he was eight, nooded furiously. "Of course Obito-Sensei! These whities [4] will feel the power of Uzumaki Naruto!" Obito despite himself smiled, this boy really could be a saint._

_Neither of them **seemed** to give mind to an NE ANBU who stood behind them... _

**Boom! **

_Keyword, seemed. The ceiling of the building fell under them and they landed on... well in some sort of lab. **"Fox art: Shadow Sneak!" "Kamui!" **Both intruders disappeared in the air almost as if they never were there. One of NE soldiers ran into the room. "Invaders! Stop rig- wait where are they?" One of the scientists on the floor got up. "Menma, get back to your post. **I **will do what the situation requires." The NE, Menma nooded and left._

**-Flashback no jutsu kai!-**

Naruto groaned, how was he supposed to expain this to his mother? 'Hey mom I think he may be alive and has become an emotionless ragdoll' yeah right. I mean no Uzumaki can be **that stupid** [5]. Naruto decided to forget about that. "So mom, can you tell me why you left? You said you through only Mito survived, why exactly?" Kushina gulped, sure it wasn't exactly her fault but that moment still fills her with shame. "It started like that..."

**-Flashback no jutsu!-**

_Minato Namikaze sacrificed his soul to the Shinigami to seal the Kyūbi no Kitsune in his oldest son Naruto, yet this moment was exactly what **he **wanted. The mummified man smirked as one of his agents gave him report. "Both sons are unguarded, Sarutobi knows about them. But we can snach the youngest boy and ran. While of course making sure that Uzu slut will think only her daughter survived. We could get the Jinchūriki later Danzo-Sama." The man finished his report. Danzo nooded at his slave. "Get to work, I want her gone **now**."_

With Kushina.

_The red haired woman, walked through ruins of her 'nursery'. In her arms was a red blanket in which there was a child, female one to be exact. The woman seemed to look around in fear. Seemingly seeming for something. She stoned as she entered the room she gave birth in.."No... no... NO!"_

**-Flashback no jutsu kai!-**

Kushina stared to shake, her breath become rabid and her eyes swelled with tears. Naruto put his arms around her. This certainly wasn't a good thing...

_NE base 0#67_

Danzo Shimura was a patient mummy, I mean person. His first plan seemed to fall. He lost the Kyūbi brat after Hiruzen put him in hunter position. Secondly, She's back in the village. And finally thirdly, he still doesn't know who destroyed those bases of him around Konoha, now he had only thirty-five, THIRTHY-FIVE! Danzo sighed, he had to do something about this, project 'Flash 2.0' must wait. Danzo looked through the window towards Kumo.

... this may be a good idea after all.

_Back in Namikaze mansion, Mito's room._

Mito Uzumaki awoke with a loud yawn. She scratched her butt and looked around her room. Wait room? Mito's eyes widened, she and her mother should still be on the road. So where she is? Then a door opened and her mother stepped out. "Mito dear, welcome to our home..." The young girl gasped in some sort of happiness, now she only needs a brother or two and she'll have everything girl like her needs! "... ok?" Mito shook her head. "I'm sorry mom, but can you repeat?" Kushina smiled at her daughter, everything will totally go fine now. "I said, you're going to meet your older brother today so I want you to be at your bedt act, ok?" The red haired child nooded her head...

_Kyūbi's cage_

**"And why should I care?" **The cold voice snapped at the figure of Naruto. "Kurama, you promised." The demonic fox growled. **"Not yet... not yet kit." **Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why you're trying to leave our agreement. Both of us would get a benefit out of it." The demon slamed it's paw on to the cage bars. **"You humans think we Bijū would willingly watch it!? Listen kit they were enough, I don't want to watch it again. Not yet anyway." **The boy sighed and left his mindscape.

_Hokage's office, twelve minutes later._

Hiruzen Sarutobi groaned at the amount of this **hell's spawns **on his desk. A knock awoke him from his near depression. "Come in." The door to the office opened and in steeped two figures. One was a dark skined man in kage robes and the other one was blonde girl. "Good evening Hokage-dono."

**-End of ARC 1-**

**Quick spoiler for next chapter: Naruto's and Mito's first actual interaction and last part of Kumo's flashback summary.**

**Finally this not interesting ARC has ended, now I can get to more important chapters without having to worry about getting into a pothole I couldn't change. This chapter was shortened mostly by removing half of flashbacks. The only reason I did it, was that I couldn't bring myself to type these too long flashbacks. And before I end this throughout, I need to point that I half expect this to be actually taken as only explanation chapter to next two ARC'S. At the end of this A/N I'll put my list of already changed ARC.**

[1] - Words NE and ROOT will be used by ARC'S. At the moment to ARC 4 this will be NE, after that I'll rework it. NE will be normal forces and ROOT will be Danzo's elite.

[2] - This line I actually took from one other stories but I believe Danzo actually could be that arrogant to show his bases in 'public' thinking he's untouchable.

[3] - Danzo is called war-hawk, so why should he build any other kind of building than a war used one.

[4] - Blank masks with khanji for "NE" can actually made some people call them "unacceptable" names.

[5] - My thoughts about those "Naruto willingly joins Danzo" without a reson.

**ARC 1 - Uzumaki reborn. (ch. 1 to 3)**

**ARC 2 - Politics sucks. (ch. 4 to 7)**

**ARC 3 - Kiri civil war, Konoha's intervention. (ch. 8 to 13)**

**ARC 4 - Danzo's coup. (ch. 14 to 20)**

**ARC 5 - Meet the teams. (ch. 21 to 24)**

**And that's all I can show without showing too much. And final thing, HoH is on hiatus 'till I write at last ten chapters in my notes and rewrite it.**

**So, that's probably all from me until Friday. Ja ne!**


	5. ARC 2 Chapter 1

**-ARC 2, Politics sucks-**

-Chapter 4, Siblings and...-

Hiruzen looked at A with unreable expression. The dark skined man seemed to brush it off. "Are you going to say something Hokage?" A asked in irritation. Hiruzen, still seemed to be in different place.

_With Naruto_

"..." The awkward silence that filled the room after Naruto's entrance to it was making Kushina nervous. She was afraid of what could happen between both of her children. After what seemed like an millennium Mito spoke. "Nii-san?"

**-Flashback no jutsu!-**

_Mito was envious of kids who had siblings. She wasnted one or more. Whenever she asked her mom about other members of their family she would become unrecognizable. What I mean by that? Well, adult woman who never shut ups_** {cue a smack to my head}** _becomes too fucking quiet. I mean seriously you could hear a pin drop from two kilometres!_

_Mito knew that her mother didn't want to make her worry but... she was doing horrible job at it._

**-Flashback no jutsu kai!-**

Naruto looked at his sister, he could easily tell what she was thing about. But he still circled her and examined. When your sensei is a stupid "old" idiot with a mask in which pretends to be different person who pretends to be **another fucking person! **... have I mentioned that he pretend to be another another person too?

After what seemed like a minute Naruto let a small smile grace his lips. "I gues... Imōto." He couldn't even blink before red blur which was now weirdly healthy Mito tackled him.

**-Flashback no jutsu!-**

_Naruto and Obito looked at the owner of the weird voice. To their astonishment it was a dark sinned man winth sunglasses. Oh did I mention that he was a fucking Jimchūriki of Hachibi?_

_The man smirked at the old Ox-steel[1]. "__Hachibi jinchūriki? I guess that's my lucky day! Yagura will definitely give me amnesty if I'll bring him your head." And he ran at him._

_Both man blocked each other punches leaving a small shockwave around them._

_"Hmph, you call it Gyuuki's power? You should give thst ox to a real ninja old goat." The kiri nukenin stated arrogantly. Kirabi seemed irritated by it but still pretended to not care. "Jinchūriki art: Tailed sweep!" Eight red apanages came oiu of Bee's back assaulting his enemy. "Suiton-hatō!" At firts it looked like the nukenin was winning but a second later... "Jinchūriki art: Soul pierce!" -all of the tails went straight for nukrnin's stomach, efficiently cutting him in half._

_Kirabi looked at the people around him. He didn't respond as they started cheering but he looked at Obito and Naruto. "You two-" He said **normally**. "Are coming with me to the Raikage."_

**-Flashback no jutsu kai!-**

Naruto shook his head... He needs to live the present not the past.

_Hokage's office, durning all of scenes from above._

Hiruzen was happy that his ANBU won't be able to prove his pervertness... well only that devil could prove it now...

Returning to the matter at hand Hiruzen send a somewhat mean glare at A. "Why should I belive you're not lying? For all I know there can be an Iwa's EAS[2] waiting to kill me when I'll sign it." A for lack of better word, huffed. "I know our villages aren't on best terms but you **have **to believe me. I **beg **you consider this!" Even through he tried to sound indifferent there was, especially at the end of his sentence a begging tone.

Hiruzen sighed. 'I am too old for this shit' "Fine."

_Naruto and Mito, Namikaze garden._

Mito giggled as her brother ran around screaming, in circles, with a bee's nest on his head. She **certainly didn't have _anything _to do with _it_**. Kushuna looked at her children and let out a soft chuckle, it was worth listening. Totally worth it. "Nii-san, a little to the left!" *Unrecognizable sounds* "I love you too, Nii-san!" ...and she's supposedly more mature, yeah...

After two more hours Kushina gave her son mercy of taking off that nest. And make her laugh, his face was funny. And totally didn't look like certain werido in the future. [3]

"... I hate you." "AWW you love me!" Before what left of Naruto's will to not kill his sister left, someone jumped at him. As he was to get rid of the now dubed death weight he looked at it, and went limp. It was... "Hey foxy!"

**-Flashback no jutsu!-**

_Naruto, Obito and Bee stood in front of the Raikage. "... Bee, I told you to stop bringing random people to me. Why are they here?" His brother smirked. "I had a throughout, you would meet'ah Little nine and Obitobi!" Both guests and A sweat dropped at Hachibi jinchūriki. "Aren't you like, fourty or fifty Kirabi?" Obito asked in irritation, this, this... **WHATSOEVER THAT IDIOT WAS SAYING. **Was breaking his patience. "..." "..." "..." and "..." Four people in the office looked at the door and saw... a girl, blonde one to be precise. Her hair was long and stylised as ponytail. Her eyes were... what was this color? Sure she was only eight but something certnaly made her beautiful in Naruto's eyes. "Ahh, it's good to see you again-"_

**-Flashback no jutsu kai!-**

"Yugito."

**-End-**

**Oh my god, it took me forever to rewrite that stupid flashback. Now I can finally start to explain everything.**

**This chapter begins ARC 2, which while mostly mode of short (900 - -2000) will show my version of politics here. Also from next chapter I'll start explain how being a Jinchūriki changes maturity and show reason why Naruto is atracted to Yugito.**

[1] - Nickname of person who gave me the idea to rewrite this.

[2] - EAS, Elite Assassination Squad.

[3] - Who'll guess who I meat will get a cookie.

Summary: Some events can change history. How would meeting Obito before becoming ninja would change Naruto?. Warning OP!Naruto and alive!Kushina Sibling!AU

**And I finnaly present to you: Jinchūriki art! Those are techniques that can be only used by Jinchūriki or former Jinchūriki.****New Jinchūriki art:****-Tailed sweep****-Soul pierce**


	6. ARC 2 Chapter 2

-Chapter 5, Namikaze-Nii treaty part 1-

Darkness is always watching, never missing a chance to do something what could be dangerous to anyone else. Or at last this is what I learned from my travels. - Buta no Akumo (a guy from my discord, Naruto RP)

_Namikaze mansion ._

Kushina and Mito looked at the new girl in wonder. She had long braided in a ponytail blonde hair. While her eyes were almost as blue as theirs, yet they had some... feline attributes in them. For some reason, Kushina wanted to whack her son onto his head.

Before anyone could say something, both Naruto and Yugito bit other's shoulder, near neck to be precise.

Now Kushina knew why she wanted to wha- no, **kill** her son.

As the two separated a dark aura started to leave Kushina's body. "Naru-chan~ Whose the girl~?" {this kind od reminds me of my mom...} Naruto did what most of the boys his age would do... run as if being chased by the devil!

_RSOB nr 27/09#_

Danzo Shimura knew his life was near it's end. Today it all seemed well enough for him. Typically irritating Hiruzen, scheming and plotting. But now he knew that the new Uzumaki clan was a big threat to him, too big actually. Don't get him wrong, he loved challenge but those were too big odds against him.

"Lord Danzo, Irao is here." Came a voice of one of his lackeys.

Danzo simply stood tall and left the room to meet with Irao.

*Bingo book*

Name: Irao Tasuke

Nickname: Deadly Whirpool

Rank: High A

Status: None

Affliction: None

_Affinity: Water and wind_

Main attribute: Water ninjutsu

a) Ninjutsu: A

b) Taijutsu: B

c) Kenjutsu: C

d) Genjutsu: C

Description: Irao is a first (at last legally) recognised free ninja. He is known for his skills in water ninjutsu and special **Uzu Bunshin**. It is still unknown if his **Uzu Bunshin** is a jutsu or a bloodline.

Approach with caution.

*End of profile*

Danzo, while he did look prideful and focused on the outside, inside was scared. Irao was his last chance.

_Namikaze mansion, next da_y.

Kushina Uzumaki lied on her bed. After few seconds of looking at the photo of her late husband she sighed. It was only yesterday she tried, keyword tried to punish her son for 'marking' the blonde girl. Yugito. She reminded herself. But now hearing that in reality her husband made a deal with some woman she didn't know about a _political marriage_. She was fucking pissed! It took her daughter, son, Yugito and Hiruzen to not destroy her husband head on Hokage's monument. While she was coming to peace with knowing that her son was legally married, she was still unsure if that's a good thing. After she calmed down yesterday she talked with Sarutobi and understood why her husband didn't tell her that.

Now she was kind of brooding. But her daughter put an end to it. "Mom! Some weird guy is trying to get in! Mom!" Kushina bolted past her daughter. (how the heck she pull up and moved that fast!?)

Now, Kushina was mostly sweet woman but if she felt as if her family was in danger... well, even Shinigami was looking like a defenceless kitten to her then.

As Kushina ran out of the building she saw an unusual sight. In front of the gate stood a man, about 5,3 feet tall, with short grey hair, purple eyes and he wore typical hunter-nin garb. "How can I help you, Irao..." Growled out Kushina, yet the man at the gates only looked at her with a _familiar _crooked smile. "Long time no see Oni." His voice sounded like leaves on the wind, almost as if some invisible force tried to tore them apart.

As he let out her most sacred nickname, she tensed even more if that's even possible. "... so you think using my £¥¡¿ as puppet will give you any ace?[1]" The puppeted man grined and _ran straight_ at Kushina _through the gates_. Kushina replied doing the same, the two titans had clashed.

_Naruto's and Yugito's shared mindscape._

The oldest of Uzumaki triplets stood in front of his girlfriend, unofficial mate, with his head down. "You have to look into my eyes Naru-kun..." The boy looked up to meet the blue orbs of his mate, which to his horror used her strongest jutsu, the curous kitty eyes no jutsu. The upgraded version of his puppy eyes. And she won. Driven by his basic instincts Naruto licked Yugito's cheek and growled. "M-**mine. Only mine. You are my cat." **... what? I'm not a pervert, they have a fucking biju sealed in themselves. Why do you think they're fell in love in like, two days of knowing each other?[2]

And now kids, I belive we should- **"YES~ OH FUCKING YEEEEEES!~" **... um scene change?

_Kushina vs Irao_

As the two fighters meet (I mean ther fists) a massive shockwave grew around them. Irao seemed to be the weaker one of the two science he had to jump back thee feet. "Ninja art: Crimson Princess!" Yelled out Irao as his sword seemed to gain a conscience. "Benihime: ka-" "UZU SHURIKEN!" The hybrid of water and wind shuriken blew a hole throughout Irao's head killing him instantly. Kushina grabbed his sword and looked at it. "At last I know who had it."

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sit patiently waiting for Fire Daimyo's visit. The last two days made him want to resign again, but who would become next hokage? Sure there were three candidates but would any of them agree? Firstly Kakashi Hatake, his sensei was yondaime and he himself would be a good symbol for younger shinobi. Secondly his students, that would be problem science eiter of thrm is far away from Konoha. And lastly, Kushina.

He would offer the position to her, but he needed to talk about it with Daimyo. At last to agree for a test run, he was really getting too old for this shit.

In one dark cave near the old Uzu one red eye opened. **"Daughter**

**-End-**

Alrighty, I finnaly got some free time to write, so I may be able to start working on the _other_ things than only typing already done sentences here.

**Elemental Nations political system**

**1.**

**-The countries are ruled by Daimyo, both small, meium, big and core countries with expection of Land of Whirlpool, which before it's fall had an king or queen.**

**-ANBU, are actually an political power in nations, while they do serve in military most of them were either in one or two important organization in their village as advisors to their kage.**

**-All of the countries are vassals of the Empire of Japan. The strongest nation (Hi no kuni at the moment) has only 1/6000 of their army or even population.**

**2.**

**-Most of power goes to Daimyos but they also have their representing groups: small villages are ruled by chiefs. Medium are ruled by general-governor . Big villages are ruled by kages.**

**-The title system of the world isn't much different than real titles: prince, king, emperior, tsar(far east), general, sergeant, captain, trade-prince, daimyo, shogun.**

**3.**

**-Dynastical system is still difficult to explain, the most noble families have -e or -s at the end of their surnames.**

**-The only people to be exception to this rule are Uzumaki. The old Shogun's dynasty. **

**Well I hope that's all of the important stuff for a while, now I will defiantly work on some other work(s) but I still won't be able to edit this chapter after it's relase, please bear with my rants or interruptions of text by my weird throughs.**

**I hope that's all. I wish you good day or night whenever you are in the world.**


End file.
